


Hunger

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: adachi gets jealous over little things and decides to punish you. you're supposed to be his, after alladachi is uh very rough in this one, physically and verbally. afab gender neutral reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to that anon on another one of my fics who wanted a possessive adachi. wasn't sure exactly how i wanted to write this scenario but i hope you enjoy it!

Your relationship with Tohru Adachi was by no means romantic. It generally consisted of the two of you drinking, bitching about work, and fucking. Mostlyfucking. He had never said he wanted the two of you to be exclusive, but, effectively, you were-- out of convenience and lack of interest in anyone else. That's why his possessive side surprised you so much.

He had been walking to the gas station when he saw a man follow you out of the Shiroku Pub. You responded a little too politely to the man's compliments for Adachi's liking, so he decided to show his perceived competition that you were his. He interrupted the conversation to say that you were taken and engulfed your lips in a brief but impassioned kiss to prove his point. You couldn't decide if it was embarrassing or sexy. He walked you back to his car with your body pulled tight to his side. A fit of jealousy brought on by the sight of you with another man landed you your current spot in the passenger's seat of Adachi's car. 

The drive back to his apartment is silent and incredibly uncomfortable. The sound of the car's blinkers and the hum of the engine make the absence of idle chit chat more obvious. You periodically glance over at him, but his eyes remain on the road. He all but slams the driver's side door when he gets out of the car. Adachi wordlessly unlocks the door to his apartment, his shaky hands complicating his attempts to fit the key into the lock.

_After you, _he gestures with a wave of his hand. His lips are drawn into a tight frown. You make your way to the couch but he grabs your arm and pulls you into his bedroom instead. His grip is firm, but not hard enough to hurt. There's a strange coldness and reservation in his anger that you never expected from someone as volatile as Adachi. You'd seen him angry before, when he was all shouts and taunts and wild eyes. His stoic anger frightens you far more.

He rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs. He takes a minute to stare uncomfortably into your eyes before speaking. "I fuck your brains out every other day, so why the hell are you flirting with other people? Am I not good enough or something?"

You roll your eyes. "Adachi, I swear, he was the one doing all the talking." You huff out an exasperated breath. "Besides, it's not like we're dating or anything. You don't own me."

He scoffs at that, a smirk and raised eyebrows making him look more like the Adachi you know. "You don't really think that, do you?" He digs around in the drawer beside his bed. When he turns around, a malicious grin distorts his features and a pair of handcuffs dangles from his index finger. He circles behind you and leans in close to whisper in your ear. "You're _mine_." He swiftly handcuffs your wrists behind your back and pushes you down to your knees. There are going to be bruises on your legs tomorrow. Judging by his temperament, that wasn't the only place you were going to get bruised.

"H-hey, you're being a real dick tonight."

"Shut up, whore. I know you love it." He grabs you by your hair and pushes your cheek against the floor with a laugh. It's degrading as all hell, but your body responds positively. Of course he was right.

He stands back up, only to kick you in your side. All the air comes out of your lungs and forms a pained groan. "Why don't you get up, baby? You like lying face down like that?" You whimper in embarrassment. A rough nudge from his foot rolls you onto your back. You narrow your eyes and glare at him wordlessly. He squats down and glances over the length of your body. Anger and hunger are visible in his eyes. You squirm a bit, causing the metal to dig further into your wrists. He _tsks_ at you and straddles you, using his weight to keep you from moving. "I know it's uncomfortable, but that's your punishment for being such a slut." He squeezes your cheeks hard enough to force your mouth open and spits in it.

"You _disgust_ me." He moves up your body until he's kneeling over your chest. His hands, still a bit shaky from anger, fumble to free his cock from his pants. He pulls your head up by your hair and grins when you wince.  
  
"C'mon, open up. You owe me this much."  
  
You furrow your brows defiantly. He smirks and raises an eyebrow as if to challenge you to resist. Not like you're in any place to do so. The second you open your mouth he thrusts himself fully inside. He inhales a shaky breath as he slowly pulls out to the tip. He pushes in slower this time, enjoying the desperate look in your eyes as he stuffs your mouth. A steady hand holds your head in place and he fucks your throat.  
  
"It's about_ time_," he emphasizes the word with a hard thrust, "you learn your place." You moan around his cock and he bites his lip. He fucks your mouth mercilessly, making your throat hurt more and more with each thrust. You're not sure how much longer you can take it. You shoot him one of those extra desperate looks he likes. He looks back at you with eyes that are half lidded and glazed over with lust. A few more thrusts and he finishes inside your mouth with a moan. He releases his grip on your head, letting it drop to the floor with a soft thud.  
  
He runs a hand through his messy hair while he catches his breath. His other hand comes dangerously close to your face, and you flinch. He smiles, twisted adoration on his face. He strokes your cheek with the back of his fingers- the gentlest he's treated you since he saw you with that other prick. Your flesh is so soft; he wants to bite into it and tear it apart.

"Do you like the taste of my cum, _sweetheart_?" The endearment stings with sarcasm. You look away, continuing the silent treatment.  
  
He roughly grabs you by the chin and forces you to look at him.  
  
"Answer me, you stupid cunt."

You lick your lips, as if to confirm to him that you did indeed swallow it all. "I do. I love the taste of your cum."

A shit-eating grin shows off his threatening incisors.

"Now, was that so hard?" You purse your lips.

"No, sir."

"That's a good little fucktoy. Though I'm still not sure you've learned your lesson yet."

He rises and pulls you up by your arm only to bend you over his bed seconds later. He flips up your skirt and both of his hands grope your ass. "God, you've got such a sweet ass. I'm so glad I'm the only one who gets to touch it." He lands a hard smack on your ass and admires the way it jiggles. You bite back a yelp. He slaps your ass again and you can't help but moan. The fingers of his opposite hand stroke you through your underwear.

"Oh wow, you're already dripping. I bet I know how to make you wetter, though."

He pulls your underwear down and pushes a finger inside you. His other hand delivers a smack. Another finger stretches you. To your chagrin, you can feel yourself getting wetter around his fingers with each slap. Tears of pain and embarrassment begin to blur your vision.

"Please, Adachi, I'll be good! Please, it hurts!"

He ignores your pleading, instead admiring the tension in your fingers, your hands still forced behind your back by the handcuffs. Your fingers clench as if holding onto something would dull the pain. He fingerfucks you in time with his slaps, relishing the increasingly desperate noises coming out of your mouth. Satisfied with the intensity of your cries, his hand moves away from your ass and you cringe, anticipating the next slap. But it never comes. Instead, he runs his fingers across your red-hot skin, admiring his work.

"Aw, don't flinch. I'm not going to hurt you... Not if you're good at least."

He takes the handcuffs off of one of your wrists. The lazy fuck cant be bothered to remove both. He flips you onto your back, your legs dangling off the bed. The sight of your tear-streaked face has his cock twitching. He can't resist fucking you anymore, not when you look like such a filthy mess for him. He leans over you, balancing himself on one forearm so his other hand can play with your tits. He bites and sucks at your neck, making his way up towards your jaw. He licks where your tears had fallen onto your cheeks. You shiver; the mix of fear and pleasure is a familiar feeling when you're with Adachi.

His lips graze your ear, his voice is barely a whisper. "You'll be good for me, won't you?"

You breathe out a quiet, "Yes, sir."

You feel him grin against your skin before he stands back up. He grips your thighs beneath each knee and pulls you so that your ass is off the bed.

"Go on. Put it in. You want it, don't you?"

Usually it was Adachi who thrust himself into you without warning, to show you that you were just a hole for him to fuck. This was different. He wants to prove to you that you need him. That you can't get off without him. That he's the only one who is allowed to make a mess of you like this.

He watches with excitement as you do what you're told. Your hand goes between your legs and your fingers wrap around his cock delicately. Despite your current state, you lack the urgency he does and you teasingly slide his dick along your pussy, making sure to press up against your clit. Your little stunt almost earns you a slap to the face. Shouldn't you know by now that he wasn't doing this for your pleasure? Annoyed, he swats your hand away and uses his own to guide his cock into you.

"God, I really do have to do everything myself. Dumbass slut."

A satisfied sigh leaves his slightly parted lips as he sinks into you. "Fuck, you're so tight." He stays like that for a few seconds, enjoying the anticipation on your face. That _Please fuck me _look he's so fond of. He can't hold back anymore, not when you look at him like that.

He slams into you over and over, his pace ruthless. Adachi is a selfish lover on a good day, a trait that his jealousy amplifies. His cock reaches the deepest parts of you, hurting you each time he thrusts in all the way. It's not like the dull pain from his cock stretching you out too fast-- it's more intense, and oddly satisfying. The pain and pleasure have you nearly screaming. He takes one of his hands off of your thighs to wrap his fingers around your throat.

"Shh. Do you want everyone to hear how much of a whore you are? Do you want _everyone _to know that you love it when bumbling, harmless Adachi fucks your sweet little cunt?" He laughs and holds your neck tighter. "You do, don't you? Say it."

You can barely breathe, let alone speak. Incoherent, breathless moans are all you can manage.

He tilts his head and tries to hold back a smile. "C'mon, talk to me. You've been giving me the silent treatment all night!" Another, more maniacal laugh. He relinquishes his grip on your neck with a sigh. Both of his hands grasp your hips and he pounds into you harder. You can barely catch your breath with all the involuntarily moans his harsh fucking forces out of you.

"You can tell me you're my little slut now that you can breathe. You have no excuses."

"I'm a little slut..."

His brows furrow. "Whose little slut?"

"Yours, Tohru." He loves the sound of his name in your mouth.

"That's right. Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought."

The overstimulation and degradation are too much and tears prick at your eyes again. Any normal person would stop or at least treat you more gently, but your misery only spurs Adachi on.

"Ah, are you crying for me again? Do you really like my cock that much? Fuck, you're so hot."

His composure lapses and he moans as his words provoke you to clench around him. His breathing becomes more labored, but he still has enough energy to torture you with more dirty talk.  
  
"You're mine, bitch. I don't even want to see another man looking at you." He laughs, panting slightly. "I'll kill the next one who does. That's how much I love using your pussy. You should be grateful."

"I-I'm grateful!"  
  
"You know I'm the only one who can make you feel this good, don't you?" His fingernails dig into your hips with a hint of desperation.

You can barely speak with how hard he's fucking you. "Yes... Tohru..."

"Mm, you're gonna make me cum if you keep saying my name like that."

You repeat his name like he's the god you worship. He fucks you into his mattress, half lidded eyes watching your tits bounce. A few more erratic thrusts and it's all over. He groans and releases his load inside of you. Another way that he's marked you as his. One of his favorite ways to do so, if truth be told.

He smirks down at you after he pulls out. You're covered in bruises and tears, cum spilling out of you, and it's all because of _him_. The sight of you broken beneath him almost makes him want to do it all again.

Your voice is a little hoarse when you break the silence. "That felt really good... Maybe I should make you jealous more often," you joke.

He doesn't think it's funny. He grabs your wrist, holding it uncomfortably tight. His eyes flash with malice.

"We both know that's not a good idea. Didn't you learn anything from all the pain I just put you through? You really are a dumb fucking whore."

Despite his scolding words, he leans in to kiss you. You're too busy melting under his touch to realize what he's doing. You hear a snap and look up. He had handcuffed you to the headboard, a triumphant smile lighting up his features. He puts his cock back in his pants and heads for the door.

"Maybe you'll learn your lesson if you have to stay here alone for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be back once I'm ready to use you again. You've still got one hole I haven't fucked tonight." He shuts the door behind him, leaving you alone, unsatisfied, and sitting in a pool of his cum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adachi finishes off reader's punishment with a good ol' ass fucking! what a guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this/ edited it while a little drunk, will hopefully look over it for errors in the morning. but i hope you enjoy chapter 2, even if it is 6 months later!

Adachi didn't like turning the heat on in his apartment. You've asked him to turn it up a few times in the past, but he always just unceremoniously throws the only blanket in his house over you. "Rent costs enough as it is, I don't need to make the electricity bill any higher." So you sit there, handcuffed to his headboard, your extremities growing cold but the warmth between your legs still burning hot, like an annoying ember that can’t quite be put out.

You flex the fingers of your free hand and smirk to yourself. He should have handcuffed both of your hands or made you cum if he didn’t want you playing with yourself. You stroke your clit, feeling extra sensitive because of all the teasing. You bite back your moans in case he can still hear you. You're sure he would stop you if he found out; he's in an especially sadistic mood tonight. But he’s the one who made you this desperate in the first place. You fuck yourself on your fingers, missing the full feeling of his cock inside you. Recalling the sound of him whispering filth to you in that sultry voice and the feeling of his hands all over your body fuels the fire. The need to cum overrides all else, and you fail to notice the door open.

Adachi's eyes light up at the sight of you, your arousal soaking through his sheets and your fingers covered in a mixture of your fluids. All because of him. Your eyes are closed, and you don’t hear him draw near you.

"Fuck, that's hot." You cease your movements at the sound of his voice. You look up to meet his gaze. His eyes, glazed over with lust, wander leisurely across your body.

"Don't stop on my account. I would love to watch." He strokes the outside of your thigh gently, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. A gentle squeeze to your thigh makes you squirm.

You furrow your brows. “You’re not upset?”

“I would be, but you look so good fingering yourself that I can’t resist.” He slaps your thigh, drawing out a high pitched moan. “Besides, it’ll be easier to punish you how I want to later if you’re all blissed out.”

That last bit is a little concerning, but you’re too horny to care. Your fingers once again find your clit. Adachi licks his lips. He wants to help you out, maybe shove his fingers inside you just to watch you writhe. But the harsh fucking he had given you earlier made him more patient, and you didn’t deserve the attention quite yet, so he simply watches.

Despite the interruption, you’re already close again. You shut your eyes as your body tenses up. He lifts your chin with his index finger, a smug smile on his face. Your eyes flutter open. 

“I want you to look at me while you pleasure yourself.”

“Yes, sir.”

You keep your gaze locked on his dark eyes. He palms his cock through his pants and breathes slowly through slightly parted lips, watching you with awe. You’d be perfect if you weren’t such a brat. At least your bad behavior gives him ample opportunity to punish you like this. He pulls his cock out and strokes it, relishing the sound of your quiet whimpers and moans. Your eyes drift down to watch him jerk off to you. 

"Ah-ah. Eyes up here. What, do you want my cock that bad?" He knows the answer already.

"Y-yes."

His free hand cups your cheek and you flinch, expecting a slap. His cock twitches in his hand; he loves the sight of a pretty little bitch underneath him, quivering with fear and pleasure. He's trained you to be such a good slut. 

"You'll get a good fucking if you can make yourself cum." You give a silent nod.

His fingers trail down to your neck to feel your pulse. Beneath your warm skin, it beats in time with your heart. It's quick. 

"Are you scared? Or excited?" Your eyes betray your fear; the little moans coming out of your mouth express your excitement. His fingers wrap around your neck and squeeze. You fail to stifle a moan. He strokes himself faster, and your fingers do the same. 

The hand around your throat presses harder. "Cum for me."

You do, you finally do. All that pent up energy finally releases itself after what feels like hours. You arch your back and gasp as the pleasure takes you. The rapturous sounds pouring so generously from your lips almost send Adachi over the edge with you.

You catch your breath, hazy and euphoric in the afterglow. Adachi kicks his pants off and unbuttons his shirt while you lie there.

“Has the time alone helped you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, sir.” Your voice comes out airy and light; you're still recovering from your orgasm.

He tilts his head, his smile widening. “And what have you learned?"

"That I'm all yours, and that I should behave better."

"That's right. I'm going to treat you for being so good. Do you want to get fucked again?"

You nod a bit too enthusiastically. You're beyond maintaining any dignity. "Yes."

"Mm, that's a good little whore." He gets on the bed and crawls over you to take the remaining handcuff off. You rub your wrist and wince. God, that shit hurts after awhile. He tosses the handcuffs aside. "It's a shame I have to work so hard to get you to behave." 

You don't comment, worried your mouth will get you into trouble again. He's content with that, though, and uses his own mouth to reward you. He kisses your neck with a frantic passion he otherwise tries to hide with his condescending demeanor. His teeth sink in, augmenting the budding bruises he had already given you earlier. Your nails dig into his back as you inhale sharply.

"Oh, you like that, don't you? You sound like you like it." His voice is cold and aloof, but his breath is hot and heavy on your skin. His mouth continues to work at your neck, eliciting soft gasps from you. He pulls away and tilts your head to the side to examine you.

"I bet your skin is going to bruise so beautifully for me. No one else will lay a finger on you. They'll know you're mine." The dark undercurrent in his voice makes you shiver.

"Please, mark me up more."

He laughs. "My, what a turn your attitude has taken tonight. Not that I mind." He flips you over onto your stomach and pushes your cheek into the pillow. "Don't look. I've got something for you."

You doubt the surprise is going to be as pleasant as the sweetness in his voice lets on. You hear a drawer open but no jingle of handcuffs. Your wrists are safe for now. Adachi gets back onto the bed and pulls your ass up. He slides his cock against your slit, covering it in your wetness. You involuntarily push your hips back toward him, but he stills your movement with a hand on your hip.

"Stay still or I'm going to have to hold you down, okay?" He speaks softly, as if he is reassuring you rather than threatening you.

"Y-yes, sir."

He continues to grind his cock against you, teasing you as he presses against your oversensitive clit. His hands roughly grab at your ass.

"Your pussy is absolutely soaked... just gushing on my cock. You're wet all the way back here too." 

He takes his hands away and you hear him flip the cap off of a bottle of what you assume is lube. He pours the viscous substance onto his hand and slathers it over his cock, supplementing your own wetness.

"Aren’t I wet enough for you?"

"Don't talk back." A slap to your ass follows. "It’s adorable how wet you are, but I'm not fucking your pussy."

Oh. You feel the head of his cock pressed up against your asshole and you tense up.

"Isn't that going to hurt?” The fear in your voice is absolutely delectable. He pours some of the lube onto you; it’s uncomfortably cold.

“Shut up. You should’ve thought about that earlier. At least I’m considerate enough to have lube for you. And you’re plenty turned on, it shouldn’t be a problem." Your body is still tense. He rolls his eyes but softens his harsh tone in an attempt to make you more pliant. “Just relax, baby. It’s only going to hurt more if you’re nervous. Be good for me.” Without another word, he pushes into you with a low growl.

"Fuck, your ass is so tight." He's slightly breathless as he fully buries himself inside you. You whimper. It hurts at first, but it feels good to have his cock inside you. He barely gives you time to adjust before thrusting into you– slow, torturous thrusts that have you moaning into the pillow. He fucks you harder, deeper, keeping the same slow pace.

“You’re taking my cock so well. See how nice it is when you’re obedient? When you don’t fight back?” You mumble incoherent words of affirmation, the hypnotizing rhythm of his thrusts clouding your mind. His fingers tangle in your hair and pull, lifting your face off the pillow. “I couldn’t understand you, could you repeat that?”

“Yes, it’s s-so good, thank you, Tohru…”

“That’s better. Such a sweet little pet.”

He thrusts faster, as if to reward you for your compliance. It feels good– so good after the long wait– but your pussy demands attention. You feel so empty despite being so full.

"Please, Tohru... I need something in my pussy." You can't see the smug grin on his face at your pathetic request. 

“Beg a little more and I’ll think about it.” His fingernails dig further into the soft flesh of your hips.

“Please. Please, I need it, my pussy is aching for it.”

“Ah, you’re so whiny. But I’ll shut you up.” He leans over you, his chest pressing up against your back. You can feel his heart beat hard against his chest. He shoves one finger into your cunt and you moan. He pushes your head back into the pillow, muffling your increasingly desperate moans. Another finger joins the first, pumping into you fast and hard. His cock moves in time with his fingers.

"Is that enough for you, you needy slut?"

"Mmm…!"

"What? Can't talk?" He laughs. "It's okay, baby. I know what you want." He takes his fingers out of you and you whimper helplessly. He pushes the dildo into your pussy, stuffing both of your holes at once. The added pressure on your walls makes his cock feel even bigger inside you. Your eyes close tighter and your fingers grasp at the fabric of the pillowcase.

His voice loses its playful, teasing quality. It's low and threatening in your ear. “You’re really enjoying yourself. Is that why you want attention from other men? You just need two dicks inside you? You’re disgusting. I’m going to make you feel so good all by myself that you’re never going to want to leave me.” His possessiveness inexplicably turns you on and you clench around him. He groans against your skin.

“Tell me I’m all you need,” he whispers. He pulls you up by the shoulder so you can reply.

“You’re the only one--ah-- I need, Tohru.”

He releases his grip on your shoulder, letting you fall back onto the bed. His weight pushes you further into the mattress. It makes it a bit harder to reach back to fuck yourself with the dildo, but you manage. The combined movement makes you shudder. It’s rapturous to be filled and fucked so thoroughly.

“Don’t ever forget that you belong to me, you needy cunt. I’m gonna cum and fill you up good just like you want.” He grabs the wrist that isn’t under you and pins it down onto the bed. He bites into your shoulder, almost hard enough to draw blood, but not quite. Proof of how merciful he can be. His movements stop and you follow suit. You feel every twitch of his cock in the absence of motion; you feel the vibrations of his low moans against your skin. The heat of his cum inside you floods your senses with warmth and your body relaxes under him.

Adachi lifts himself off of you and catches his breath. You roll over after you regain some of your composure, but your eyes are still hazy with residual pleasure. He laughs; he really fucked you silly.

“You alright? You look a little dick drunk.” You nod. He holds your face in his hands, adoration making his eyes twinkle. “You look so lovely like this. And you’re so good at getting fucked. That’s why I can’t ever let you go. Actually…” He gets up and rummages around in his pants, which are still discarded on the floor. He pulls out his phone and gets the camera ready. “Smile, sweetheart!” Not thinking, you smile weakly. He beams at the sight of you, his cum leaking out of you and the dildo still between your legs. He’s proud of the fact that he claimed all of your holes in one night. Once he’s satisfied with the pictures he’s taken, he tosses his phone onto the bed. 

“These are going to be very helpful whenever you’re out of town.” He pauses. “And they’ll make excellent blackmail if you ever decide to fuck someone else.” His voice is cheery and light, his expression the same unassuming one he wears while slacking off at Junes. There’s something so unsettling about how fake-sweet he can be.

He strokes your cheek gently and presses a kiss to your forehead. “You’d never do that though, would you, baby?”

You swallow. “Of course not.”

He smirks. “That’s a good fucktoy.”


End file.
